


Some Rules Aren't Made To Be Broken

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walter's not sure how or why he ended up in Sam Carter's bed, he's even more unsure of how it became such a regular thing..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Rules Aren't Made To Be Broken

Walter’s not sure how or why he ended up in Sam Carter’s bed, he’s even more unsure of how it became such a regular thing, but he doesn’t really want to question it too deeply. After all, it’s the best sex he’s ever had and it’s not like he gets the opportunity for regular sex elsewhere. No one knows, he’s almost positive of that; she hasn’t told a soul, and as much as he’d like to shout it from the rooftops, he keeps quiet too. He respects her unspoken wishes that this stay between them.

He still remembers the first time very clearly. He had the graveyard shift in the Control Room and she’d been in there almost all night, working on updates to the dialling computer. He’d kept her supplied with coffee as she worked, and each time she took a cup from him, she’d smiled in such relief that it made his stomach flutter. The shift had changed just as she apparently finished her work and he’d been walking along the corridor of sub-level 28 when she’d caught up with him.

_“Hey Walter.” _

_He stopped, letting her catch up, “Ma’am?” _

_“All that coffee you gave me...I’m kind of wired. Wanna go do something?”_

_To say he was surprised would be an understatement “Do something? It’s 4am ma’am.” _

_She nudged his shoulder with hers, giving him a sly grin. “I know that. Come on.” She led the way to the elevator and out of the mountain and he was helpless to do anything but follow, his curiosity overriding his good military sense.  _

_As dawn broke over Colorado Springs, the light slowly filtering through the window, they lay in her bed, both deeply sated and utterly relaxed. _

 

After that, it had happened a few more times. She’d turn up when he was on a late shift, spend most of her time in the Control Room and they’d end up back at her place after his shift ended. It was always in the early hours of the morning and she never acknowledged there was anything going on between them at any other time.

Then one day, her pattern changed. He still has no clue why, but she sought him out in the middle of the afternoon, enquired when he finished work and had met him in the parking lot five minutes after his shift finished. Without a word, she got into her car and drove off, and again he understood and followed her back to her house.

She always comes to him, he never initiates anything.

 

 

They started spending more time together before and after; he even stays all night sometimes now. She tells him stories about their off-world missions and it’s not long before he realises he craves that almost as much as the sex. She tells him funny anecdotes about the rest of the team, tells tales of their daring escapes and heroic feats, and he feels the adrenaline rush through his body as he lives vicariously through SG1. It’s a strange kind of foreplay and it’s not lost on either of them that the sex is always better if SG1 had a close call. Plus, it gives him inside knowledge about the base’s star players that makes the other Tech’s almost green with envy. Simmons would pitch a fit if he knew how the information was being acquired.

 

 

He finds a little kink of hers too. He called her “Sir” in bed, he doesn’t know what possessed him to try it, but it drove her wild. He doesn’t want to analyse it too closely, he’s afraid he won’t like the answer he comes up with. So occasionally, he lets her take complete control, calls her “sir” and watches as she totally loses her self control. It’s nice for him to have the upper hand once in a while.

 

 

Sometimes she wouldn’t say a word to him. If it had been bad, really bad, she would drag him into bed and take what she wanted from him without the usual preamble. She would take control, but he knew her mind was elsewhere, somewhere far away from him and far away from her bed.

He wants to ask her what’s wrong, wants to tell her he’ll listen if she wants to talk, but he knows she would end this if he did. That’s not what they’re about, their unspoken agreement has strict boundaries and although he pushes them every now and then, he knows they’re never to be broken. He sometimes feels like it’s not enough, that while the sex is good, it’s oddly unsatisfying. They will never be anything more than this, and if this is all he can have, he can live with it.

 


End file.
